It is known that displays can be used in floor coverings (this is disclosed in the utility model CN202905052 (U), G09F9/33, 24 Apr. 2013, comprising a housing whose upper part is formed by information screen, or in the patent KR100977589, G09F7/18, 23 Aug. 2010 comprising a base, a support plate and a transparent plate located on the electric module).
A transparent deck of a floating craft has also been described. For example, the article on the website http://www.pro-isreal.ru/podvodnaya-observatoriya.html describes the ship “Coral 2000” which has a transparent deck at 1.5 m below the water surface that provides convenient observation of the world of the Red Sea.
The disadvantages of the above mentioned implementations are, first, inability to combine underwater observing with information exchange and, second, passive observation which significantly limits accuracy of information obtained by the observer.
In addition, when a user, a tourist or a sportsman, is on a small flat-bottomed floating craft, especially when he/she balances on a surfboard, board or canoe, reading of information from mobile devices (tablet, smartphone) becomes dangerous. The user's vestibular apparatus constantly readjusts, his/her vision switches from a screen to water surface and back and the user can fall or drop the gadget.
The closest analogue to the invention claimed is disclosed in the patent US20050064774, B63B 1/00, 24 Mar. 2005 describing a small floating craft, a swimming board made transparent to observe the undersea world. This swimming board is equipped with a radar which indicates the location of large undersea objects are displayed on its screen.
The main disadvantage of the apparatus mentioned above is the inability to overlap the processes of “balancing”, reading information and observing the undersea world. When a user is on a small flat-bottomed floating craft, especially when he/she balances on a surfboard, reading of information from mobile devices becomes dangerous as the user's vestibular apparatus constantly readjusts, and his/her vision switches from a screen to water surface and back. This happens when the user tries to combine just two processes (balancing and reading), not to mention watching objects and dwellers of the undersea world, etc.